The Farm Girl & The Hero
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Post OoT: Link had been away from Hyrule for years since he defeated Ganondorf all those years ago. Upon returning, he is attacked by wolfos. The last thing he remembers is pain. Malon is a farm girl, who met Link when they were 10. Will she remember him or will she not? A story about the fairy boy from the forest and the farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Link had been away from Hyrule for years since he defeated Ganondorf all those years ago. Upon returning, he is attacked by wolfos. The last thing he remembers is pain. Malon is a farm girl, who met Link when they were 10. Will she remember him or will she not? A story about the fairy boy from the forest and the farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The rain pounded down on the young boy, as he tugged his aching and bloody body through the field of Hyrule. It was the hero of Hyrule named Link. His damp blond locks stuck to his wet and neck. His green tunic hung limply from his torso. Link's floppy, green cap, stuck to the back of his head. The boy let out a soft whine of pain. His hand covered in blood, as he held the gaping wound in his side. His left shoulder had blood streaming down his arm. Never did he think he would run into the problem he did. Link was attacked by 6 wolfos, all at once.

He managed to kill 4 of them, but the last two caught him off guard. One bit his side, giving him the gaping hole and the other one bit his left shoulder, making his left arm useless. Using his right arm, he managed to plunge the sword into the remaining wolfos, ending their lives. Link's tired sapphire hues roamed over the land before him. He managed to take another step, before falling into a heap. Last thing he remembered was pain and cold.

The tired cobalt eyes looked over the land of Hyrule. The figure was a young girl named Malon. Her back was aching, as she led her wagon home. She was heading home after delivering milk to her clients. Her white shirt was covered in dirt and dripping with rain drops. It was clinging to her torso. Her long orange locks clung to her face. Malon's cloak was dripping wet from the storm. After being away for three days, she was beginning to miss home. Missing the safety and the warmth of the ranch. Malon finally pulled the wagon onto the path that led directly to the ranch. She wiped the water from her eyes, and focused on where she was going.

That's when Malon saw it. The boy in the middle of the road and he looked wounded. She pulled the horses to a stop, jumping off the wagon. She ran over to him and gently rolled him on his back. She saw the wound on his left shoulder and the gaping hole on his left side. Malon brought a hand to her mouth. She tore off her cloak so she could help him.

She removed the sword and sheath from his back, as well as his shield. Malon then managed to rip her cloak and wrap up his shoulder. She then wrapped the bigger piece around his abdominal. She sighed, as she placed his sword and shield on the wagon. Then with great effort, Malon tugged to unconscious boy and laid him in the back, on top of some hay. She grabbed the reins and urged the horses on. This time, she was wide awake and made them go faster. Time was not on her side and Malon had to save this boy, not knowing why.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am starting to write drabbles about Link and Malon, but this one is going to be become a multiple chapter story. The beginning is slow, but the story will progress, as well as the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and the likes. I just thought I'd write a little something and Link is returning to Hyrule after being away for so many years. He is now the age he was when he fought Ganondorf, but he lived his life like Princess Zelda wanted him too. Hope you enjoy this next part.

* * *

Malon made it home, just as the rain turned into a light drizzle. She pulled on the reins, bringing the horses to a halt. She jumped from the wagon and ran towards the house of the ranch. She threw the door open, startling her father. Talon was a large man, with dark hair, a mustache and beard. He wore blue overalls over his red shirt. He looked over at his drenched daughter, his blue eyes widen.

"Malon," he exclaimed. Malon grabbed his hand.

"Dad, there's a boy and he is hurt," she cried. "He is in the wagon. I can't carry him all by myself." Talon followed his daughter to the wagon and found the unconscious boy in the back. Talon had a sense of deja-vu, but brushed it aside. He picked up Link, as Malon grabbed his equipment. Her cobalt hues landed on Link, as she opened the door of the house. Her father walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He placed Link down on the bed gently. He looked to his daughter, who was placing his things down.

"Why does he seem familiar?" Talon whispered, looking at his daughter. Malon looked at her father, who had a faraway expression his face. She turned her eyes to look at Link.

"He does seem familiar," she whispered, as she sat in a chair. She decided not to press the subject. "Daddy, I need the first aid kit and some water, please." Malon took off her bloody cloak, so she could properly take care of Link. Talon didn't question her, as she began to remove the bloody green tunic from Link. She also removed his floppy green hat. Malon clutched it in her hand, bringing it to her face. She inhaled it and smelled the forest. She didn't think about it, as she continued to work. He wore no chain-mail under his tunic, so the gash was pretty deep. She removed his white shirt, gaining a small moan from Link. Her father returned with what she asked, as she was removing his boots.

Malon began to clean the wound in Link's side, causing him to grimace in his sleep. She bit her lip, knowing he was in pain. She cleaned the wound the best she could, before removing silk thread from the first aid kit. As she made the first stitch, Link barely moved making Malon worry a bit. She sewed the wound closed, before placing a bandage over it.

"It'll take a while for that to heal properly," she whispered, as she looked at his left shoulder. There were indeed teeth marks that pierced his skin. She cleaned them, as she began to bandage him up. Her eyes gazed to his legs, as her father watched.

"Malon, should you?" Talon asked, knowing her full intentions.

Malon let out a sigh. "Dad, if I'm going to inspect him, I need to make sure he is okay. If you'd like, I can step out and you can look. Then I'll come back and finish." A blush grazed her cheeks, removing his belt. Talon waved his hand, so she could proceeded. Malon removed his pants, revealing white boxers underneath. She then began to inspect his toned and muscular legs. The blush remained on her cheeks, running a soft finger along his legs. '_He is rather handsome and very..what am I saying? I need to make sure he is okay.'_ Once she was done, she pulled his pants back on. Malon replaced his light undershirt for a fresh one provided by Talon from the clothes he found that could fit Link. She pulled it gently over the bandages on his chest and torso. Link was so exhausted that the motion hardly roused him from his sleep. He mumbled incoherently, as she placed pillows behind him and a light blanket over him to make him comfortable.

Malon finally tugged her tired body from the room, before she went to the freshen up. She took a warm shower, relieved to remove her cold and dirty clothes. She allowed herself to lay in the warm water, allowing it to soothe her sore muscles. Malon then got out, wrapping herself in a fluffy blue towel. She wrapped her long red locks with a green towel. She quickly placed on her long red night shirt, that ended at her knees. She then also tugged on her leggings in an attempt to stay warm. The season in the land of Hyrule was changing from autumn to winter, bringing a chill in the air.

Malon's mind wandered to the young man who was sleeping in her father's room. She thought she had seen him before, but she couldn't quite place it. She sat on one of the fluffy couches her father had purchased when she was a young girl. She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

_"Come on, fairy boy," Malon called out to her blond friend. The young boy named Link, whom Malon affectionately called 'fairy boy', was running behind her. His fairy, Navi, was flying next to Malon, a little giggle escaping her mouth. Link had one of his big smiles, as the two raced through Lon Lon Ranch. "You have to chase me. You're meant to catch me!" Malon stopped, as Link tackled her to the ground. The two young children laughed._

_Link smiled down at her. "But if I catch you, the game will be over, wouldn't it?" Malon brushed his bangs from his sapphire hues. His hair shined in the morning light, and his smile was just as bright. He wore a green tunic, along with a floppy, green cap, and brown boots. He carried a hylian shield, as well as a sword. Malon tossed her long red hair behind her shoulders. Then she got to her feet and pulled Link up to his. His expression grew serious. "Malon, you know I love hanging out with you and playing around. You are one of my best friends, but...I'm on a mission. I need to save Hyrule. But I promise I'll come back."  
_

_Malon's shoulders slumped foward, as Link bit his lower lip. She threw her arms around his shoulders, trying not to cry. "But you promise you'll come back?" Link wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I know one day I'll be back," he whispered. "I promise you that, Malon." Before they broke apart, Link gave Malon a kiss on the cheek. "And one more thing, Princess Zelda's got nothing on you." Then he turned and ran from Lon Lon Ranch, his fairy following him. Malon blushed, placing her hand on her cheek._

_"Goodbye Link," she whispered. "Be safe."_

Malon woke up to the smell of coffee. Her eyes wandered and she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. A light blanket was placed on her at one point. She raised her cobalt hues and stared at her father. "Daddy," she whispered.

"Malon, good to see ya awake," he said in a soft voice. "Saw ya shivering and I took the liberty of giving ya a blanket." She smiled, as she got to her feet, folding the blanket. She stopped, when she thought about her dream. Link...green tunic...floppy green hat. Her eyes widen.

"Daddy," she began slowly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember fairy boy?" Talon's eyes widen slightly, as he stroked his beard.

"Of course I remember him," Talon exclaimed. "After I played the super cucco game with him, I asked him if he wanted to marry ya." He laughed at the memory, as Malon blushed. "Of course, it was a joke at the time. Ya both were so young. He was a cute kid, why do ya..." His voice trailed off. He looked at Malon. "Ya don't think that..." He stopped again.

"It could be," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. "He promised he would come back. It took him seven years, but think about it daddy. He fits the description, doesn't he?"

Talon appeared thoughtful, as he stared at his strong-willed daughter. "Don't raise ya hopes, Malon. Just because he does like Link, doesn't mean it's him. Remember ya thought ya saw him two years ago in Kakariko? It turned out to be someone who looked like him. It's probably the same this time. Link was probably killed in by those wolfos that have been running wild. I'm sorry, Mal." He placed an arm around her. She buried her head into his father's chest.

"I-I miss him," Malon admitted, allowing tears to fall. "Why hasn't Link come back? He promised me he would! And if he died..I-I don't know. Daddy, I love him!" The minute those words left her mouth, she immediately regretting them. She loved Link, yes, but if he was dead, she would just be disappointed and heart broken. For a minute neither one of them moved. Talon placed the coffee pot down, wrapping his arms around Malon. Malon nuzzled her face into his chest.

"It's going to be okay," Talon whispered. Malon only nodded softly, pulling away.

"Perhaps I should get dressed and check on our guest," Malon said, as she tugged herself up stairs. She went to her room, removing a few articles of clothing. Instead of her usual dress, Malon wore a pair of black pants and a purple tunic. She wore a black long sleeve underneath. The air was chilly that morning. Then Malon put a belt on around her waist. She also wore brown boots. She brushed her hair and placed it in a braid. After she finished, she went to her father's bedroom to see the young man was sleeping.

Malon sat in a chair beside the bed, running her fingers through his blond hair. She felt an attachment to him. He looked like her friend, but then again he didn't. She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. Within minutes, she heard soft moaning coming from the boy. Malon sat up, watching his eyes flicker a bit and his fingers twitch.

Malon leaned a bit closer, placing a gently hand on his cheek. "Wake up, sleepy-head." Her voice was low, but friendly.

"Who..." was all the boy could mutter, but he opened his eyes. Brilliant sapphire hues connected with her cobalt hues. She knew those eyes anywhere. The boy appeared startled, before taking in his surroundings. "Who...where?" Malon let out a sigh.

If it was him, obviously he didn't remember her. "My name is Malon and you're at Lon Lon Ranch." She quickly explained to him. "I found you in the middle of the road, bleeding and I couldn't just leave you. I brought you back here and I took care of your wounds for you."

Link looked down at his side, and noticed his gash was treated, then turned his head slightly and gazed at his left shoulder. Then he turned to face her, giving her a marvelous smile. "Thank you so much, Malon. My name is Link." His voice was deep and rich. Malon felt her heart melt at his sincerity. "You didn't have too."

Malon raised a brow. "Well, what kind of girl would I be if I didn't help someone in need?" Link smiled a bit.

"Well that is a good point," he smiled more. He pushed himself to a sitting position, keeping his eyes on the wound on his side. "Ouch, that is going to take some time to heal." Malon only nodded.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Malon offered. "I'm pretty sure my dad is making some pancakes."

Link looked at her, his sapphire hues glowing with excitement. "Sure, why not? It's been quite a while since I had a nice meal."

Malon bit her lower lip. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't have the courage. He looked exactly like Link, and his name was Link. There was just too much. Malon closed her eyes and whispered, "Fairy boy?"

Link felt his breath get caught in his throat. _'Oh no, she remembers me...I better act like I don't know...but will that hurt her if she founds out? Should I pretend I don't remember?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bad Link. Why are you going to do that to Malon? Link's resolve will be revealed. What did you think? I'm not trying to make it sappy. Just hope you like it.


End file.
